degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Alli Bhandari
Alliah "Alli" Bhandari is a fictional character on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Melinda Shankar. =Character History= Season 8 Alli is introduced in the Season 8 premiere [[Uptown Girl|'Uptown Girl']] as Sav Bhandari's younger sister and is in the gifted program with Clare, Connor and KC. She is shown to be rebellious of her conservative upbringing. Every morning she changes into more fashionable clothes and lets her hair down, then changes back before returning home. Her name might be a homage to the name of Angela's stuffed dinosaur in the season 1 premiere of Mother and Child Reunion. In [[Man With Two Hearts|'Man With Two Hearts']], Alli and Clare discover Spike's unused vibrator. They are curious and bring it to school. Jane sees them in the stall and when the vibrator falls out she picks it up and gives it too them. Alli and Clare are weirded out, Clare doesn't know what "solo sex" is so Alli has to explain. Clare is grossed out and Alli shrugs her shoulders. In the [[Lost in Love|'Lost in Love']] episodes, Alli gets a love rose from an anonymous admirer and wonders who it could be. She makes Anya tell her and Anya whispers in her ear that it is Johnny DiMarco. Alli is surprised and excited. She makes it known to him that she knows he sent them and he tells her that they won't be able to date because he doesn't want to be seen with a freshman. At the Valentine's Day Dance they are shown outside of the dance where she is insisting that he likes her a lot asking Johnny why is it so hard to admit and he responds with a kiss. They begin secretly dating. In Heat of The Moment, Alli is tired of Holly J's bullying after Holly J breaks up her and Johnny. So Alli starts a group on FaceRange called "I Hate Holly J.". This group instantly becomes popular and everyone starts to join in on it. Lots of people post what they dislike about Holly J and how they want her dead. Alli is happy and feels that she can stop Holly J's teasing. But then Mr. Simpson finds out. He suspends Alli until she is ready to apologize to the Sinclairs. But the Sinclairs call the cops and Alli and her father have to go to the police station. Alli just gets a warning. Later on, she and Anya go to Holly J's to apologize. Holly J(who is still upset) tells her she will never return to Degrassi but Anya convinces her to come back(offscreen). Alli goes to Holly J and tells her that she got kicked off of FaceRange, the group is gone, and everything should be back to normal. Derek then calls Alli saying jokingly"I broght the rope"(In order to hang Holly J) and Holly J walks away. In [[Jane Says (2)|'Jane Says (2)']], Clare is sick of her style and Alli suggests getting a different one. Clare starts to wear some of Darcy's old clothes and gets lots of boy attention. Alli starts to get jealous. When she and Clare are at the Dot, Reese asks what Clare's name is and Alli is upset that he isn't asking her. Later on, she apologizes to Clare and admits she was jealous. In [[Heart of glass|'Heart of Glass']], Alli and Johnny are back together and she is determined to spice up her and Johnny's love life. So, after Ctrl/Cmd+V school, she and Clare go to the ravine to hang with Johnny and her friends. Instead of leaving earlier with Clare to sleep over, she stays with Johnny. She and Johnny begin to make out at the ravine and Bruce throws condoms at them. Alli tells Johnny she wants to have sex and they make their way to the van. When they are done, Alli is scared and uncomfortable. The next day she doesn't want Johnny touching her and keeps short conversation with him. She walks out of her math competion because she can't concentrate and goes to the nurse. Clare goes to check on her and Alli tells her that she feels uncomfortable saying "How can I share something so special with someone I can't even look at?" leading her to break up with Johnny after he buys her a necklace. But Clare convinces Alli to go talk to him and he admits to being a virgin too and they get back together again. Season 9 In Just Can’t Get Enough (1), Alli is jealous of the new girl, Jenna, when Jenna finds a friend in Clare. She then tries to be friends with Jenna because Jenna wanted to be friends with both of them from the start. In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot To Thrill']], Alli feels that she needs to "spice things up" in her relationship with Johnny. She enrolls in photography classes and takes rather intimate pictures of Johnny cuddling with a teddy bear. Chante says that she should show them publicly, and Alli agrees, though knowing that Johnny didn't want them to be seen. Alli earlier took naked pictures of herself and sent them to Sav's old cell phone, which Alli had given Johnny. Now, seeing the cuddly photo on display, he threatens to send them to Bruce. Alli, attempting to get the phone away from him, hits the "Send" button by accident, and Bruce receives the text directly in front of Mr. Simpson. Principal Hatzilakos lectures Alli about circulating such pictures of herself, stating it could become a police matter with regard to child pornography; Alli begs the principal not to bring it to the police because she already has a file there. Alli and Johnny break up when Johnny wants to keep the naked pictures as something to remember Alli by. In [[You Be Illin'|'You Be Illin]], Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. They don't get the pictures, but Alli finds a picture of her and Johnny together and she starts falling for him again. After a talk, Johnny eventually gives Alli the cellphone back with the photos. Alli gets her hopes up when he tells her he wants to talk in the music room after school. He tells her he found a genital wart and that she also should get checked out since they had sex. He admits that he lied to her and he didn't lose his virginity to Alli. Alli is shocked and asked who it was and he confesses to her he slept with more than one girl. Alli is seen accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli tells her to promise not to tell Clare. An exam of Alli is encouraging; the health nurse recommends she get the HPV vaccine; surprisingly, Alli's parents approve of it. Blood tests of Alli show negative. Alli decides she wants revenge on Johnny for lying to her. Jenna helps Alli plot revenge. They decide to put wires on Jenna and try to persuade him to tell her about his STD so they can broadcast to the school. Their plan fails because instead of following Jenna's prompting remarks, Johnny tells Jenna that Alli is the only girl he wants. In the end, Alli tells him they are over because she can't trust him. Johnny tells her she was the first girl he slept with that he actually liked. In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1)]], she witnesses KC and Jenna's kiss when KC got the award. KC tells her to mind her own business, Alli gets ticked and tells him she will definitely tell Clare. In [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'''Heart Like Mine (2)]], Alli and Clare cut themselves off from Jenna. In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], Alli is with Clare in the gym when Emma arrives back to town. Alli asks Emma if she loves college. When Emma tells Alli and the others that she hates it, Alli is confused and asks her why because there's no parents and you practically get to do what you want. Emma tells her why and Alli is surprised. In''' Start Me Up, Alli tries to cheer up Clare after her break up with KC. Later in the episode, Alli and Clare go to the Fritz Helder concert Alli is surprised to find out that Clare copied the paper from Declan. Clare feels ashamed and tells her that she'd understand that if she wouldn't want to be friends with her. Alli tells her that she is acting silly and she doesn't have to be ashamed. Alli and Clare go and have a good time. When Clare presents a real story in class, she feels happy about taking Alli's advice. So, her and Alli after class go to the bathroom and Clare puts on a lacy bra. Her and Alli laugh and run out. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (1)|'''Why Can't This Be Love? (1)]], Alli has to tell Johnny that her and him are officially over. Also, when Sav was meeting Farrah she tells him he can pick his jaw off the floor at anytime. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (2)|'Why Can't This Be Love? (2)']], Alli is upset that she has to go to Degrassi on a saturday to help set up for the prom and her and Dave have to serve the drinks to the people at prom. Dave tries to cheer up all and tells her that the drink could be called the 'Bhandurner'. Alli finds him funny but kind of unusual. At, prom her and Dave become friends and are very chummy. When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he tells her that she is lame and that her friend is a child. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her. She walks away, making Dave feel like crap. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they are friends again. In Innocent When You Dream, besides helping her best friend Clare with her crush on Declan, Alli comes up with the clever online name "Madame Degrassi". Also, when Clare gets 4-star ratings, and an "M" for maturity on her posts Alli congratulates her. At, Connor's party Alli was in charge of the "7-minutes of Heaven" game that they play. When Clare leaves after giving Wesley a hickey, Alli goes to cheer her up. Clare is mad and is blowing off steam and talks about how she doesn't want to have sexual thoughts becuase she has an absetance ring and she doesn't want to make a mistake of having sex with somebody like Alli did with Johnny. Alli felt hurt and almost felt like crying. Later on, Alli and Clare make up and Alli tells her that they are cool and she knew she was only blowing off steam. Season 10 Alli was comfirmed for Season 10 and will most likely have a relationship with Drew. Relationships *Johnny DiMarco **First Relationship ***Start Up: 'Lost in Love (2) '(810) ***Broke Up: 'Heat of the Moment '(813) ****Reason: Holly J discovers their relationship and Johnny doesn't want to be known as dating a "niner". Holly J asks Johnny publicly if he is dating Alli and Johnny denies it. He then ends the relationship with Alli on the school steps because it was meant to be a secret. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ***Broke Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ****Reason: Alli feels uncomfortable after sex with Johnny. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ***Broke Up: 'Shoot to Thrill '(903) ****Reason: Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli to Bruce, after Alli posted an embarrassing photo of Johnny at school. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Niners Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10